


A Fatal Letter from Morgana, intercepted by Mordred

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Doomed Relationship, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred knows that he's only Merlin's substitute in Arthur's bed, which leads him to rebel and the last battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fatal Letter from Morgana, intercepted by Mordred

* * *

**epilogue**


End file.
